Call of Duty: World at War Beta Disc
So recently after playing Call of Duty 5, I noticed that I had no dirt whatsoever on that game. So I looked up the beta and quickly fell in love with it. I have connections with gaming stuff, my best friend being a game collector and my brother owning a game shop. I never actually thought about playing a beta game before until I heard my friend got a copy of the Call of Duty 5 beta. “No way, this can’t be possible,” I thought to myself. “What are the odds that he could have gotten the unreleased ideas for the original Call of Duty 5?” I called him right away and he said he would give it to me for FREE. I said thanks and took the game. And for some reason written on the disc was: "あなたは死に値し". I had no idea what it meant at the time, and I didn't care. I said thanks to him and he said "Any time, Carter" (Carter is my name). I sprinted home and popped the beta into my Xbox 360. I waited for it to load and that Japanese text came up again. I went straight to the campaign and instead of saying: "New Campaign" it said "redrum nhoj". I clicked it and there was no cutscene, it just went straight to the level. The part where they slit the private's throat was not there. Nobody was in the room. I was able to go outside. The marines were nowhere to be found. I could not find anybody or anything. Then I noticed a cave. Maybe the fight was happening in the cave and the beta disc had some changes? The cave was nearby so I walked towards it. I could hear a gurgled cry, and I was getting kinda scared. Maybe this was a glitch? I walked inside the cave, and it was pitch black on the other side. I walked towards the darkness and I saw a dead body. It resembled Hitler. I thought this was weird, since Hitler was never in-game and especially in Japan. Hitler was only on one cutscene. I fell into the floor and I went into third person view. My face was melting. Why was Miller melting? He had blood surrounding him and he fell dead. The Japanese text came up again. Now was my chance to translate. I was now all too curious to what the text in the background meant, so I used the translator on my phone and my heart skipped a beat when it translated to "YOU DESERVE DEATH" over and over again. I noticed my Xbox had red-ringed and it began smoking, making a squeal noise like it was about to explode. Right before I threw it out the window a picture of a dead body, with Hitler standing on it appeared on the screen. I will never play a beta disk ever again. ---- This story was originally posted by Trollpasta admin Mai sentry on June 15th, 2016 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:Vidya games Category:Cliche Madness Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki